following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Ocean Events
North Blue Saga= Swanni Arc Notes Major Events *Ashoka joins Apostle on his journey, thus forming the Blooming Pirates, becoming the first member. *The Blooming Pirates receive their first ship, called ???. This is received from the King of Swanni who has yet to be named. *Ashoka's inability to recall his past is revealed, and whenever he tries to, he may receive a panic attack. *The Imperial Government's existence is revealed, where the main antagonist of the arc, General Whitetusk, is defeated, gaining the attention of the Imperial Government. *Apostle gains some sense of using his Devil Fruit powers, and his past is briefly revealed (mostly the events prior to getting into Swanni). Synopsis Green Ocean starts off on the island of Swanni, where it shows the main protagonist, Aloof D. Apostle, within a broken down house on the island. He starts off by complaining about the situation he's in, and how he's got here, not forgetting to think of the Royal Doctor of the island, Ashoka, to which he finds obnoxious for his accusation of him being a thief, as well as the fact that he finds him decently attractive. Then Apostle's mind wanders off to how he got on the island in the first place, having a minor flashback pertaining to his final moments on the island of Baltio, his home. He recounts his birthday being celebrated, and his father, the Pirate Yonko (who isn't revealed by this title as of yet) Aloof D. Kin, gave Apostle his present, the Kojo Kojo no Mi. A Logia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to create plant life, as well as manipulate plants around the user. Dissatisfied with his present, he retreated to his chambers. He looks at the presents his siblings have sent him, whether they be of letters or actual presents. He stares at the Devil Fruit, and then hears his door knock. It's his older brother Aloof D. Trainer and older sister Aloof D. Barista coming to pay him a visit. It's revealed that he is close to them, and they are willing to help him, as a birthday present from them to him. They have prepared a ship for him to escape Baltio (to which at the time was situated in North Blue for whatever reason Kin had) and land on an island known as Swanni. While they couldn't give him the ship, they could drop him off there, stating that if he really wishes to achieve his dream, then he will need to start his journey on his own after their assistance. He gladly accepts and takes the Devil Fruit with him. On board the ship, they have a chat about the Devil Fruit. Apostle states that despite being given it by his father, if he wants to stand any chance of defeating him, then he needs to be able to master this Devil Fruit. They eventually land on Swanni and Apostle says his farewell to his siblings, hoping that their father wouldn't search after him, or get angry at them for what they've done. They tell him not to worry about them, and then they depart the island. Apostle wanders around the island, conversing with the locals, eventually causing trouble for himself where he gets into a fight with one of the local vendors, which catches the attention of the king and those in the palace. Ashoka is sent out to deal with Apostle, and seeing that Apostle is not foreign to the island, he accuses him of being the thief that's been stealing from the residents of the island, to which a group of citizens accompany Ashoka and the guards to try and stop Apostle. However, Apostle escapes from them, purposely by Ashoka, and goes into hiding. Now the story has caught up, and Apostle tries to figure out how to get out of his situation. He can hear people outside the house speaking, showing that they are still trying to find Apostle. Apostle begins to show some signs of agitation of how they are wrongly accusing him, as well as slandering him. He breaks down the door to the house, and confronts the people outside, starting a fight with them (without using his Devil Fruit). After he beats them, it catches the attention of people in the area, and they begin to attack Apostle. He easily deals with them as well, but the waves of people keep coming and he begins to get annoyed at their relentless agendas. Apostle breaks through the crowd and notices the castle on the top of the hill, hoping that he could persuade whoever is in-charge to make these people leave him alone. Along the way, he deals with more people, and then eventually is confronted by the guards of the island who attempt to stop him. Being stronger than the average citizen, Apostle has to worry about them more, and at one point accidentally uses his Devil Fruit for the first time, going overboard in damaging one of the guards. He quickly apologies, despite being in the midst of battle, and then the guards are asked to stop attacking Apostle by Ashoka, who has just arrived on the scene. He comments that he underestimated Apostle, deeming him to be some sort of average person. Ashoka then comments that he sees that Apostle is trying to raid the castle, but he can't let that happen, to which Ashoka starts to attack Apostle. The battle becomes a physical conflict for the most part, until Ashoka begins to use his Devil Fruit powers to aid in his battle, stating his Devil Fruit as well as the fact that he's noticed that Apostle isn't very adept in the usage of his own Devil Fruit. The battle continues, and Ashoka shows the upper hand for the majority of the battle, but Apostle attempts to use his Devil Fruit again, showing minor progress in understanding how to form attacks, making the battle become decently balanced, but still in Ashoka's favor. They stop the battle, however, when they begin to hear explosions coming from the town and fire on the buildings. Ashoka quickly commands the guards to begin heading there and tells Apostle that he will deal with him later. Apostle, curious and a bit annoyed at Ashoka's condescending attitude, decides to find out what the problem is. Reaching the town, Ashoka and the guards are horrified at the damage they see. People are running around, trying to carry their children to safety, screaming, some people are pinned under their own destroyed homes, while others have given up, seeing the presence of the figures in the smoke. The figures seem to be marching towards the castle, whilst destroying more of the town. Eventually, a giant pink elephant comes out from behind the soldiers and greets Ashoka, asking how he is doing. Ashoka reveals the elephant's name as Whitetusk, and asks him what he was doing. Whitetusk looks around, and acts as though nothing was wrong. He then states that Ashoka's payment was lacking last month, to which the guards begin to ask Ashoka what he was talking about. Ashoka ignores the guards and angrily states that he paid everything in full. Whitetusk acts surprised on purpose, and in a condescending tone explains that he sent someone to Swanni a few weeks ago to deliver the message that the payment has been increased, and is now double than that it was before, 1 million. Ashoka accuses Whitetusk of lying, knowing that he never sent anyone. Whitetusk gets angry at the accusation, stating that Ashoka has no right to calling him a villain. He didn't directly cause this trouble for the island, letting them live peacefully for another month, claiming that he was being a good person in giving them this gift. Ashoka, angered, begins to fight against Whitetusk, where the guards begin to deal with Whitetusk's men. Apostle has arrived in the town at the time, looking around and attempting to assist the people around him, until he eventually reaches the area where Whitetusk and co were fighting Ashoka and the guards. It shows that Whitetusk has defeated Ashoka, but gaining some injuries. He tosses Ashoka to the side and continues to march towards the castle with his men. Apostle, seeing this, becomes angry and asks what they think they were doing. Whitetusk, growing bored of dealing with ants, slams Apostle into one of the buildings with his tusk and then continues to march towards the castle. Apostle eventually gets up, but sees no sign of Whitetusk. He heads towards Ashoka and asks if he was okay. Ashoka gets up and asks where Whitetusk is, to which Apostle says he might have already reached the castle. Hearing this, Ashoka, despite his injures, begins to run towards the castle, to which Apostle follows. Upon reaching the castle, Ashoka notices that there are guards on the floor injured, and some still fighting. He became worried that Whitetusk has already reached his destination and began to ran faster toward's the king's chambers. Reaching the outside door to the chambers, Ashoka can hear the king and his daughter speaking with Whitetusk, obviously showing signs of fear. Ashoka attempted to get inside, but was stopped by one of Whitetusk's men. He claimed that the general was having a nice chat with the king. Ashoka, stating that he had no time to mess with him, attempted to fight him, but was stopped by Apostle. Apostle claimed that he will handle him and that Ashoka can go on ahead. Ashoka thanked Apostle and confronted Whitetusk. Apostle remarked that what they were doing was wrong, and begin to fight with the person. within the chambers, Whitetusk was holding the king's daughter unconscious, stating that this will be suitable payment for what Ashoka couldn't pay for. The king asked what he meant, but Ashoka interjected, demanding that Whitetusk leave the girl alone. He turns to face Ashoka, with the girl still in his hands, and drops her on the floor, kicking her to the side. Ashoka, completely infuriated, attacks Whitetusk. During their conflict, it is revealed by Whitetusk that during the first time he came to the island 2 years ago, he struck a deal with Ashoka that he had to pay Whitetusk 500,000 beli in exchange for the king's safety. The king looked at Ashoka and pieced it together, stating that Ashoka is the thief of the island, which caused Ashoka to get angry, becoming more aggressive towards Whitetusk. Back in Apostle's battle, he was having some difficulties dealing with Whitetusk's soldier, attempting to use his Devil Fruit against them, but it kept being used in a sloppy way, making it easy to dodge some attacks. The soldier commented that Apostle was no match for him, given his inexperience. Apostle kept trying to use his Devil Fruit properly, but was unable to. Noticing that he doesn't have too much control over attacks that deal with range, he compressed the vines he was creating onto his right arm, creating the Amaryllis Spiraling Spear. Using it, he defeated Whitetusk's soldier, and then headed to the chamber where Ashoka was. Ashoka was still fighting Whitetusk, but like before, wasn't fairing too well, and was losing the battle, especially after the damages from the previous battle. Apostle joined in on the battle against Whitetusk, which caused Whitetusk to laugh at Ashoka's inability to fight him by his lonesome, and needing the help of another weakling. Ashoka and Apostle fight on even terms with Whitetusk, causing Whitetusk to become agitated at the sudden equality. Whitetusk rams into Apostle, causing him to be sent into a wall and injuring him badly, leaving Ashoka to fight Whitetusk on his lonesome. Whitetusk decides that not only will the daughter and king die, but Ashoka as well, to show that defying the Imperial Government will be the death of anyone. Ashoka and Whitetusk continue to battle, and eventually, Ashoka defeats Whitetusk, causing him to pass out from the final impact. Ashoka goes to the king's daughter to see if she was alright, to which she replied she was. The king then confronted Ashoka, and asked if he was the one who has been stealing from his citizens. Ashoka didn't turn to face the king, only saying yes. He continued to go on by saying that what he did was awful, going behind the one person who took him in when he was lost, giving him the highest position on the island and being the most trustworthy person, stealing from his citizens for the sake of selfishness. This causes Ashoka to tear him as he continued going, but before he could continue any further, the king stopped him. He stated that what Ashoka did was for the best interests of everyone, as he was able to persuade Whitetusk to make the casualties less than what he originally planned. The king went on, saying that he doesn't think any less of Ashoka for what he's done, and gets on his knees in gratitude that Ashoka was one of the reasons why the island was saved and for that Ashoka himself was alright. During the process of fixing up the damages of what Whitetusk and co caused (they have left the island at this point after their defeat), the king holds a ceremony for Ashoka and Apostle for their heroism, gathering all the citizens on the island. He explains everything relating to Whitetusk, as well as who the real thief was. Ashoka became nervous, fearing what they would say, but the citizens instead got on their knees and thanked Ashoka. To his surprise, no one was angry at him, instead they forgave him, especially for treating them for the past 2 years, and shouldering this burden all by his lonesome. Ashoka's only response was him getting choked up and then smiling, thanking them all. Later on at that night, where the island was celebrating their newly found freedom, Ashoka confronted Apostle and apologized for his accusation. Apostle forgave Ashoka and asked for Ashoka to join him on his journey. Surprised, Ashoka was speechless for a bit, but declined the offer, saying that he already has ties to Swanni. The king interrupted their conversation for a bit, stating that he heard what Apostle said. The king asked Ashoka to join Apostle on his journey, saying that Ashoka should venture out into the world and experience new things. He has proven himself to be a very trustworthy person, and someone who would be a great asset to Apostle and his crew. The king's daughter even agreed to it, thanking Ashoka for treating her all those years ago. The island's doctors have learned many things from Ashoka, and vice versa, so he didn't have to worry about the citizens not getting proper treatment. And after the invasion of Whitetusk, the soldiers on the island gained motivation to better themselves so they can protect the island. Ashoka pondered for a bit, and the king asked him once more to leave the island and not think that he has to repay them for anything. He wants Ashoka to live his life. Ashoka eventually agrees to join Apostle, much to Apostle's joy, forming the Blooming Pirates. After the party, the king gave Apostle and Ashoka a ship for them to use so they could begin their journey. After saying their farewells, the Blooming Pirates officially begin their journey. =Grand Line Saga= ??? Arc (Casino/CP6 Arc) Notes *Barry Kahn (placeholder name for Swordsman) will be recruited during this arc for the Blooming Pirates. *The arc will be centered around a casino run by a Celestial Dragon who is no longer alive (someone is masquerading as the Celestial Dragon under one of the Recipe Potions used by Yonko Chocola Mary). They are actually head of CP6, who in turn is apart of CP0, but this is not revealed until the climax of the arc. This Celestial Dragon is the mother to Barry who is the only person in his life, aside from Apostle and the Blooming Pirates, who has encouraged his dream of becoming a Swordsman without a sword. *CP6 acts as bodyguards for the Celestial Dragon (their members are unaware of their leader being the Celestial Dragon). Leader of CP6 is actually a double agent within the World Government, as they primarily work within the Underworld, holding the position as a Pillar. **Their motive for this is to use the business to circulate that money into the Underworld as well. They also do this to gain information on the World Government, since all Cipher Pol units work under Admiral (Gosei after the timeskip) Atmos. Major Events Synopsis